1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a cane for walking and more particularly, to a dual-purpose cane that can be alternatively set between a first mode for use as a walking stick and a second mode for use as a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cane is a walking aid for supporting a handicapped person to walk. A cane can also be used as a mountaineer's aid when climbing a mountain. A conventional cane is simply a stick with a handgrip at the top for gripping. When a handicapped person walked with a cane for a certain distance, the handicapped person may need to take a rest. However, it is difficult to find a seat or suitable place on the way for sitting. US Design Pat. D400,724 disclosed a design of cane with a seat. This design comprises a plurality of frame bars and a seat. When the frame bars are gathered together, the device is used as a walking stick. When the frame bars are extended out, the extended frame bars support the seat above the ground for sitting. This structure of cane is functional, however it requires much storage space when collapsed. Because of bulky structure, the design of cane is not suitable for use as a mountaineer's aid when climbing a mountain.